jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
JET-Board
The JET-Board (style variations including jet board, jetboard, and also sometimes known as a hoverboard ) is a device used by Jak in Jak II and Jak 3. As the name suggests, it is a device capable of hovering above the ground, executing sharp maneuvers, performing aerobatics, grinding on edges, and, as of Jak 3, is capable of combat as well. It is a slow vehicle and relies on compound speed build-up by performing tricks and fluid maneuvers to maintain swift forward motion. The JET-Board expands and retracts to activate and deactivate, respectively. Jak can simply keep it lodged on his back when it is not needed. In its active state it emits a blue glow. If Jak hits an enemy while using the JET-Board it will harm both the enemy and Jak, however citizens will simply fall to the ground as Jak rides over them. History ''Jak II'' .]] The prototype JET-Board was designed by Keira for use in stunt championships in Haven City. When Jak raced to Keira's garage in record-breaking time, she told him to test the JET-Board out in a stunt course. When he beat the score (in the mission "Win JET-Board stadium challenge") he was offered a spot in her race team. Later, when Keira learned that her new race member was working for the Underground movement, she gave the first version of the JET-Board to him to complete the mission "Catch scouts in Haven Forest" (this all being before she learned it was Jak). Jak could then use the JET-Board as he wanted. ''Jak 3'' Upon being banished to the Wasteland, Jak's JET-Board was revoked. After defending Ashelin against marauders he obtained the second version of the JET-Board, given to Ashelin by Keira to give to Jak, which included enhanced jump, higher probability of a speed boost from tricks, the ability to reverse immediately instead of doing a long U-turn, as well as a jet repulsor which created a radial attack around the JET-Board on command (for which Keira received the help of Tess, Haven's resident weapon designer). Later Jak had to use the JET-Board to cure infected plants in Southern Haven Forest where he passed through green eco vents to distribute green eco onto the infected plants. Characteristics The JET-Board is a thin, oval, metal plate with steer assists on either side of the board, two tail fins in the back, and a metal bumper in the front. The top side is a plain gray platform with overlapping plates with its bottom side being similar but with ventilation that has a blue glow. In its retracted form the overlapping plates will collapse and only the metal fins and bumpers are visible, reducing its size by near half, giving the appearance of a small, metal disc. Performance Aforementioned, the JET-Board relies on compound speed-build up from momentum for speed—otherwise it is very slow. It has easy control however, and can perform a number of aerobatic tricks including flips, 360° spins, nose/tail grabs, and more. In Jak II, the JET-Board was capable of basic jumps with no combat capabilities, however in Jak 3 it gained a charge jump which involved it charging energy then releasing a blast, sending the JET-Board and its user several feet in the air. It also gained a radial jet repulsor which could harm any nearby enemies within a one foot-radius. Albeit slower than any other vehicle, the JET-Board is quite fast compared to on-foot travel. In Jak II it will repulse a blue light if Jak hits an enemy or a vehicle while doing a trick. In Jak 3 this was changed and he was able to use it on command. In both games Jak will lose health if he bumps into an enemy. The JET-Board can also use certain objects such as boost pads in the dig site or the hot air vents in the Port and Industrial Section (Jak 3 only) to reach higher areas. There is a secret in Jak 3 which can be purchased that makes the JET-Board faster than any of the buggies while in the Wasteland. The JET-Board is also capable of storing small amounts of eco after passing through a vent, which it can leak and distribute along a surface for a limited amount of time. This came to be of particular use in a mission during Jak 3 that was similar to the A-Grav Zoomer's functionality during The Precursor Legacy in the mission "Cure dark eco infected plants". Missions Jak has to use the JET-Board in several missions, namely; *Catch scouts in Haven Forest, Jak II *Destroy cargo in Port, Jak II *Drain sewers to find statue, Jak II *Destroy equipment at dig, Jak II *Blow up strip mine eco wells, Jak II *Destroy eggs in strip mine, Jak II *Kill dark plants in forest, Jak 3 *Beat pillar ring challenges, Jak 3 *Destroy dark eco tanks, Jak 3 JET-Board game and challenge There is a game at the Mar Memorial Stadium during Jak II which Jak can play and perform JET-Board tricks to earn points. Jak can earn Precursor orbs for reaching a high score. A similar game exists in Jak 3 in the Industrial Section. Other appearances *The JET-Board appears in Jak's move-set in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale''. References Category:Vehicles